sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfall The Jackal
Full Name: Alleyen "Starfall" Soulimity Age: She has no age since she is undead, in other words a liche. But she is known to be physically 23. Gender: Female Species: Verdesiodan Jackal Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Occupation: Liche/Death Witch Angel of Darkness.png|Starfall with her hood on pc_full_body_flat_color___scifienchantress_by_sam_the_wolf147-d77t3qm.jpg|This was drawn by Sam-The-Wolf147 on DeviantART _comission__starfall_by_gabrielhellsing-d6zzm2c.png|Drawn by gabrielhellsing on DeiantART starfall_the_hedgehog_by_zazakun011-d6vkltu.png|Beta Starfall, Drawn by Zazakun01 of DeviantART moon trance.png|The Deathbringer Deathbringer.png|The Deathbringer originated from this picture drawn by Jakemorph of DeviantART l4d2.png|Concept art of Left 4 Dead Starfall _140102th__scifienchantress___alleyen_soulimit_by_shadowoverlordxdz-d70rf6o.png|Drawn by ShadowOverdXDZ Swag - Copy (2).png|Concept of Stage 1 of Corruption mist form ruler_of_all_by_xlunathecatx-d6wq626.jpg|Concept art of the old Deathbringer, Sketched by AbrilTheMareep and colored by xLunaTheCatx StarFrost.png|Hyperfrost(left) and Starfall(right) _at_starfall_sketch_by_ashleyshiotome-d7h9ea6.jpg|A little cutie sketch of her drawn by AshleyShiotome starpony.png|This was a joke Forms: Beast of Space, Mist Corrupted Likes: Adventures, battles, hunting, exploring, teaching her apprentices about magic, the number 3, sleeping Dislikes: Losing lives of those she cares for, anyone that reminds her about her past, spiders, slime, syringes Family: Joana Soulimity(mother), Egon Soulimity(father), Darkness Balancesoul(non-bilogical brother), Drako Soulimity (genetic son), Hyperfrost Soulimity(husband), Andromeda Soulimity(bilogical daughter), Edgar Soulimity(adoptive son) Friends: Tinsel the Mouse, Glacier the Cat, Wuboy the Hedgehog, Dune the Sandcat, Drake the Tenrec Rivals: Trouble the Cat, Stane Glass, Kiakana, Kurayami Haydes, Nigeria the Kangaroo Rat Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Zodiac: Virgo Relationship: Hyperfrost Soulimity(husband) Powers/Abilities: Turn her arms into a pair of dueling blades(or use her claws as an alternative), sunmon weapons, cast simple necromancy spells, sink into the ground to avoid attacks ONLY when her feet has physical contact to the ground, summon large skeletal hands to bind her opponent(rarely used) Weakness: Energy draining, mentally disoriented images, corrupted mist, mind control, cold temperatures, losing too much amounts of her blood, her "core" is her source of magic and if self-destructed, she'll eventually die. Fears: Losing lives of those she cares for, being betrayed, falling into corruption, syringes Personality: Starfall is very cooperative and found to be polite, adventurous, and calm. But get on her bad side and she'll show less mercy than you think. When she sees someone injured or incapitated, she'll do whatever it takes to revive them. But letting her down or making her angry is not the best thing to do because she has no control over her emotions and will not hesitate to yell at or hurt someone. Story: After moving on from her Past ,she became attached to Ioh, .They both previously went on an adventure to stop the corruption from the center of mobius's universe. During their adventure, they ran into many opponents that were hired to kill them. After running into a mobian naga, Starfall's soul essence and Ioh's mana essence were combined into an orb. Later, Ioh removed some of his mana and placed the rest of the orb back into Star. The problem was, there was still a small amount of Ioh's essence in that orb. So slowly, Star was becoming him. They both went to get help from one grim ink/tattoo artist mobian named "Sketch". In return to help get rid of Ioh's essence, Starfall had to be Sketch's "container" because she was the only living organism in the building, and had them both combined. They both went to the underworld for another dark mobian's appointment from Sketch. But it turns out that it was a trap because Sketch took control of Star's body and took that other mobian's body to the center of the universe to start the corruption. But while traveling there, Starfall gave out her distress signal( by simpling slitting her thigh with her own claws) to get Ioh for help. But then Sketch made Star attack Ioh and amputates one of Ioh's arms, which then Sketch/Starfall took to give them the power of immortality, making Ioh slowly bleed to his death. After arriving in the universe, Starfall stuggled to kill herself in order for Sketch to stop controlling her body. Ioh did his best and went to his lab and taking an orb he had saved to a teleporter to send to Star. When Starfall took that orb, she fully transformed into a self-controlled Spectra , which she tried to use her power to separate herself from Sketch. But Sketch was still clinging on. So she took the ring and placed it onto one of her claws. She finally separated herself from him and eliminated him out into the non-exsistance. At least that was out of the way. But so fast and easy, the power in Ioh's ring was too much for Starfall's soul and body to handle, which started to feed on her remaining essence of her life. So once she reached into Ioh's lab, she died along with Ioh. But as an apprentice and defeated one of deadly threats, she has been promoted to a witch and was reborn. Trivia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anubis - Her nickname,"starfall", comes from when she was first reborn, it mysteriously summoned a shower of falling stars - She shares the same blood with Drako Soulimity - Her necromancy abilities, species, and undead state is based off of the Egyptian Death God, Anubis Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Characters